


Yet Another One About Clothes

by queerlyobscure (softestpunk)



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Dean/Cas [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Clothing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/queerlyobscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>At the top of the list of Things Dean Was Not Thinking About right now, there was a bullet point that read 'how Cas looks in normal-people clothes'. </i>
</p>
<p>Prompt: In a different clothing style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yet Another One About Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Are you sick of clothing-related prompts? Me, too.

At the top of the list of Things Dean Was Not Thinking About right now, there was a bullet point that read 'how Cas looks in normal-people clothes'. 

Other things he wasn't thinking about included how often he caught himself staring at Cas' butt, or his forearms, or the fact that a lot of the shirts Cas was wearing were ones that had once belonged to Dean but shrunk to the point of being too small.

He was kind of starting to feel like a sex-starved Victorian, getting all hot and bothered over a little skin.

Not, obviously, that he was thinking about that either.

It was just that Cas looked so much more comfortable. He'd been wandering around in _someone else's_ clothes for so long that Dean had never noticed how weirdly they hung on him, how much they didn't _fit_ , despite being the right size for his body.

It wasn't as though he'd exactly picked the clothes he was wearing, either, but he hadn't objected when Dean had handed them to him, and now that he was apparently actually thinking about how he dressed himself, Cas pretty obviously liked to dress as though he had access to a mirror and some sense of how to clothe himself.

Dean was also not thinking about how hot it was that Cas had just gone along with wearing whatever Dean handed him, albeit in combinations of his own imagining.

He wasn't thinking about how much fun it'd be to dress Cas up.

Or undress him. That he was _definitely_ not thinking about. Nope.

"Dean?"

Cas' voice derailed Dean's train of thought. "Uh, yeah?"

"You're staring at me. You've been doing it a lot lately."

Dean smiled a little. He couldn't exactly tell Cas what he wasn't thinking about, but he did have a reply in mind. 

"Payback, Cas." He let his smile stretch into a grin at the confusion on Cas' face, patted him on the shoulder, and made a quick exit to not think about anything, at all, in peace.


End file.
